what if vegeta didnt remove buu from super buu
by warriorofdark
Summary: this is a what if story i made about what i think would happen if vegeta didnt remove the fat buu from super buu i do not own the characters in this story nor do i own dbz nor am i making any profit from this i did this for fun


Well when vegeta would go to pull the fat majin from from super buu, super buu would fire a ki blast to send goku flying then buu would go and fly towards vegeta. Super buu would get to vegeta before he pulled fat buu's pod from super buu. Then super buu would get in a kamehameha stance and blast vegeta away from fat buu's pod before vegeta ripped the pod off. Both vegeta and goku would recover from buu's attack and stand up and goku and vegeta woudl go super sayian 2. Goku and vegeta would both charge buu and begin pounding him. After about 20 punches and kicks each vegeta would fire a galick gun and goku would fire a kamehameha and disintigrate buu. It would appear as if buu was defeated but he cannot be defeated in his own body. Goku would say vegeta lets grab the pods and get out of here. Goku would grab goten and gohan vegeta would would grab trunks and piccolo. Vegeta and goku would fly at top speed trying to get out of buu. After about an hour of trying to find a way out goku would say theres no way out of here. Vegeta would then say well kakarot if there isnt a way out lets make our own. Vegeta said here hold these 2 ill blast a hole in this pink moron. Goku then holds on to trunks and piccolo and vegeta begins firing big bangs and galick guns trying to blast a hole in buu. But vegetas attacks would only dent buu's insides. Vegeta would say damn i cant blow my way through. Vegeta would start to yell and would start to glow gold and vegetas hair would start to grow. Vegeta transformed into a super sayian 3. Then vegeta said well kakarot your not the only super sayian 3 around. Vegeta would say kakarot get ready to fly out of this disgusting place. Vegeta would then start charging a final flash. Then vegeta would yell FINAL FLASH and blast a hole straight through super buu. Then vegeta and goku would fly out of buu and appear back at full size outside of buu. Vegetas super sayian 3 final flash had put a hole through buu's stomach. Buu would say what the hell and regenerate. goku would find a safe place for the pods and transform into super sayian 3.

Goku and vegeta would stand to face buu in battle. Buu would scream and say you 2 so you managed to get out but you will still die. Vegeta would say thats what you think and charge buu and punch him in the stomach. Goku would fly behind buu and smash him to the ground. Buu would say it appears you are a bit more powerful but i am still stronger. Buu would send a big ki blast from each of his hands towards goku and vegeta they woudl dodge them. Vegeta would begin charging a final flash and goku would charge buu and start fighting him. Buu would blast goku and go in and kick him then send goku upwards with a flame shower breath. Goku would shake it off and go in and rapidly punch buu in the gut multiple times. Vegeta would say kakarot get out of the way and goku would instant transmit away from buu. Vegeta would yell FINAL FLASH and goku would transmit tto the other side of buu and yell KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA. Both blasts would meet buu head on and buu woudl yell AHHHHHHHHHHH NOOO. It would appear as if super buu had been destroyed. Vegeta would say is he gone goke would say must be i cant sense him. At that moment goten, trunks, gohan, and piccolo would wake up and fly towards goku and vegeta. Gohan would say whoa vegeta your super sayian 3. Before vegeta could reply buu would reform and yell im not finished yet. Buu would speed towards piccolo and knock him down and deliver about 20 ki blasts. Gohan would say buu how dare you and race in and start ounching kicking and throwing multiple ki blasts towards buu. Goku said vegeta lets fuse so we can finish this guy. Vegeta woudl say fine kakarot but just this last time. Goku would say goten trunks you fuse too. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks: FU-SION-HA. Then 2 incredible flashes of light would appear and super sayian 3 gogeta and super sayian 3 gotenks would appear. Gohan would get distracted and buu would yell kamehameha and blast gohan away. Buu would say not fusion again oh well you cant win even with that little magic trick.

Gogeta would yell to gohan get up and help us finish off buu once and for all. Hercule is around but doesnt know the good buu is still inside super buu. Gogeta , Gotenks, and Gohan: Buu your finished. Gogeta gotenks and gohan get in a triangle formation around buu and fly backwards and start to gather up power. Gohan would yell SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gotenks would yell BIG TREE CANNON. Gogeta would yell BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA. The three blasts would meet super buu head on and buu would yell trying to send the blasts flying and would start to repel them. Gogeta Gohan Gotenks: NO YOU DONT BUU HAAAAAAAAAAA. The three blasts would advance andd buu would be destroyed. Piccolo would fly up and say holy shit buu is really gone. Gohan would say thank kami your not dead i thought buu had you piccolo. Piccolo would say no he did hurt me but i decided to stay down because i didnt want to get in the way. Gohan would say oh. Piccolo would ask who is the other super sayian 3? Gogeta would say im gogeta a fusion of super sayian 3 goku and vegeta. Piccolo would reply goku and vegeta fused whoa. Piccolo would add vegetas a super sayian 3 how? Gogeta would answer i transformed inside of buu. Gotenks and gogeta would defuse into goku vegeta goten and ttrunks in their normal form. Gohan would say what the heck. goku would reply we used up all of our energy defeating buu. Then the z gang would sense dende and hercule and fly towards them. Goku would say dende your alive great. Vegeta would add oh no not that bumbling moron hercule. Dende would say do you guys need to be healed. Goku, vegeta, goten, trunks, gohan, and piccolo: yea we do. Dende would heal piccolo, goten, trunks, gohan, vegeta , and goku.

Goku would say thanks dende now we need to get to namek and wish everybody back that was killed by buu since our balls are inert yet for a bit. Then kibito kai would appear before them and say i can take you their my instantanious movement is limited so grab on and ill bring you to namek. Goku, vegeta, goten, trunks, gohan, piccolo, dende, and hercule all join hands and goku grabs onto kibito kai and kibito kai teleports to namek. They arrive right in front of elder moris. Elder mori says dende im surprised to see you i thoguht you were guarding earth. Dende says i am but we need the dragonballs to revive all the people killed recently by buu. Elder mori ahhh i anticapated you would need help and i gathered the balls and made an adjustment porunga can now revive multiple people with one wish instead of one. Goku would say thats great. Elder mori says dende would you like to do the honors. Dende says thanks yes i would. Dende says porunga i summon you in namek. Porunga appears and says you who have awoken me from my slumber name your wishes i shall grant 3 if they are within my power to do so. Dende says whats the first wish. Vegeta says to revive all those recently killed except the evil ones. Dende speaks the wish in namek and porungas eyes glow red and he says it has been done.

Goku says great and vegeta your halos gone you must be a good guy now. Porunga says what is your next wish. Goku says to dende to erase majin buus memory from the earthlings minds. Dende speaks the wish in namek. porungas eyes glow red and he say it has been done, now name your last wish. Hercule would say ii have a wish i want the fat buu revived he isnt evil he promised me he woudlnt kill nomore and he woudlnt destroy nomore. Hercule adds he only did that bad stuff because those men killed bee and the bad buu appeared. Bee is there too and would bark in agreement to hercules comment. Bee was revived by buu after bad men shot him. Piccolo would say hes telling the truth i could sense a change in the fat majin buu a good change. Veggeta woudl say fine revive the fat buu but if he turns evil again ill kill you along with buu. Hercule would get a little scared and say ok thanks. Goku would say there you go dende our third wish revive the good majin buu. Dende would say ok and speak the wish in namek. Porungas eyes would glow red and say your wish is granted farewell. The namek dragonballs would scatter throughout namek. Then moments later the good majin buu appears next to hercule and says thank you hercule. After that the good buu becomes a z fighter and helps defend the earth against future threats.


End file.
